


(Jerk) Of A Best Friend

by Minkwan5Ever



Series: The (Jerk) Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual smut i guess, M/M, Ok bye, REALLY LONG BACKSTORY THAT LASTS LIKE 4 CHAPTERS IDK MAN ANYWAY, What am I doing, angst maybe idk, i cant typr vsef, my life sucks, my liffe is ruined, what have i done to this world, why m i still typing, yugyeom and junior give me a purpose to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkwan5Ever/pseuds/Minkwan5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jinyoung and Yugyeom are best friends, but then Jinyoung screws it up.</p><p>Lets just say...things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to, and Yugyeom hates Jinyoung<br/> </p><p>Side Relationships: minor mentions of Taekook, Yoonmin, and 2Jae (more 2jae tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy With The Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story (technically) on here so bear with me plz
> 
> Yugyeom is lifeeeee
> 
> So I deleted (Jerk) Boy Next Door because I basically didn't have any clue what to do with it...so if you liked the first chapter.. I'm sorry to inform you its gone....but if you want you can read this lolz sorrrry mannn
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY

***HUGE BACKSTORY THAT MIGHT BE LIKE 4 CHAPTERS JS***

 

Winter was Yugyeom's favorite season.

He loved the way the crisp cold air made him layer his clothes, he just loved feeling all warm and cozy. To him, nothing was better than going out on a cold day with his mother, and getting a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. 

Being 6 years old at the time, Yugyeom held his mothers hand and walked with her to the Dunkin' Donuts down the road to get him a cup of his favorite hot drink. Him and his mother had always done this; she had promised the youngster that she would get him some hot chocolate every morning before school this winter. When she had promised him that, he jumped into her arms like the ball of energy he is, and hugged her until they had to leave. 

You could tell he really loved hot chocolate.

Since he went so often with her, and he drank it so quickly, he sometimes got sick at school and threw up, but he didn't tell his mom, fearing that she would stop getting him the thick chocolate drink he adored so much.

"Yugyeom-ah, lets get inside before we freeze our butts off." Yugyeom nodded at his mother obediently, even though he just wanted to sit outside in the cold all day.

They got inside and stood in line, the small boy looking around the shop. His eyes eventually land on a boy, not much older than him, and his father sitting at a table laughing about a joke the father had just said. 

The boy had brown hair, squinty eyes and a toothy smile. He was dressed similar to most everyone in there, heavy coat with long sleeved shirt underneath and a beanie sitting on top of his brown locks of hair. The boy made eye contact with Yugyeom and made a confused look at him, wondering why he was staring at him. Yugyeom smiled at the boy sitting with his father, than turned back to his mother. His mother was giving him an odd look, glancing at the boy at the stools. 

"Do you know him?" His mother was wondering if the boy went to school with Yugyeom, but he shook his head no. He just liked his beanie on his head. It was blue, and blue was his favorite color, and he loved beanies. It was a cool hat.

His mother smiled at Yugyeom and they proceeded getting his hot chocolate. They ordered it just how he liked it, hot chocolate with a dash of whipped cream and extra marshmallows. His mother decided to get a jelly filled donut and coffee to eat while she was waiting for Yugyeom to finish his drink.

Yugyeom politely thanked his mother and they sat down and the table across from the boy with the awesome beanie, sipping from his delicious masterpiece mixture of milk and chocolate. He heard the conversation that beanie boy and his father were having, realizing that were speaking in another language. It sounded like Korean to Yugyeom, him only knowing the language because his grandparents weren't fully fluent in English and grew up in Seoul. 

Sometimes he even slips up, and instead of saying 'thank you' in English, he says 'kamsahamnida' or 'gomawo' in Korean, but he catches himself after words. Yugyeom doesn't know the full language, but since he's around his grandparents a lot, he has to use simple phrases. 

He wonders to himself If this boy is going to his school, since he's never seen him around before, maybe he just moved here. 

Him and his mother talk about school and things like homework, and from behind his mom he see's the boy get up with his dad and walk to leave. Before they get out the door Yugyeom stops him by saying, "I like your hat." The boy gives Yugyeom a confused expression, but smiles anyway saying, "Thanks, I like your shoes." In perfect English. 

The brown haired boy walks out of Dunkin' Donuts with his dad and Yugyeom smiles at his mom.

"How are you so social? When I was your age I used to run away from people." His mother chuckled at her social butterfly of a son, him replying, "Must have got it from dad." 

His mother laughs and nods, agreeing about how his dad is a talkative person, very social. 

"We should get going, you got to go to school." Yugyeom nods and chugs the rest of his hot chocolate, leaving a whipped cream mustache on his upper lip. His mother doesn't seem to notice and they walk out of the shop. When they get outside, Yugyeom spots the kid and his dad getting ready to get in the car. The boy see's Yugyeom and chuckles, pointing to his upper lip. Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows, but licked his lip to find none other than whipped cream. He laughed and licked it off, waving to beanie boy and walking with his mother down the road as he watched the boy drive away.

\----------

First grade wasn't anything special. Yugyeom found himself to be very advanced, knowing how to do 3rd grade math and spelling advanced words just right. He knew that he could do advanced things for his grade, and he was still fine with the stuff he was learning. It just meant he could sleep more, and his teacher didn't care. She knew he was a smart kid, and she wanted to move him up a grade but he declined, saying he would rather live a normal life of a kid his age. He also was a lot more mature than most of the kids there, but every kid at that age is immature, but then there's him, he's not a normal kid. 

Because of his 'tendency to be nerdy' as his best friend Kunpimook (people called him BamBam because his name was too hard to pronounce) he didn't have many friends. BamBam was one of the only people he talked to, well, him along with Jackson, but Jackson talks to everyone. 

Yugyeom met up with BamBam and Jackson in front of the two youngest classroom, waving and high fiving when they met each other. "What's up guys? How was your night?" Jackson was older than Yugyeom and BamBam, 4 years older than Yugyeom, 3 years older than BamBam. He was in 5th grade, and he was friends with two first graders. It was quite funny, and the youngest wondered why he talked to them. He figured it was just because he was such a nice person, and he was grateful to have a friend like Jackson.

"Nothing really, but we should go in. See ya later alligator!" Yugyeom laughed at BamBam's attempt to be funny, which just turned into something so lame. "No, just no." Jackson laughed at the 7 year old and walked away, leaving the two to go into their class. 

\----------

They hadn't learned anything that day when they went inside, all of the things the teacher said made Yugyeom zone out. He already knew what 20-10 was, he already knew. For crying out loud, he could multiply 27 by 30, and he would get the right answer. But, it was his decision to stay in 1st, and he really regretted it. 

So when the teacher came on the intercom for them to get lunch, he was beaming.

This was the only time he got to see Jackson and he was excited to see the 5th grader. He walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table, but this time he noticed something-more like someone. 

Beanie boy was walking into the cafeteria. 

He squinted, making sure it was him, and smiled towards the boy. He didn't see the younger, going to a table and sitting by himself. Yugyeom decided since BamBam and Jackson were in line to get lunch, he would talk to the boy. 

He walked to the table and sat down, beanie boy not even realizing Yugyeom was there, (he was looking through his star wars lunch box for something).

"Hi"

The boy jumped slightly, holding a hand to his heart breathing heavily. Once he recovered he recognized Yugyeoms face.

"You're beanie boy right? From Dunkin' Donuts earlier?"

"Yeah, you're mustache kid right?"

Yugyeom slightly blushed from embarrassment, subconsciously covering his mouth, but then putting his hand down, realizing there wasn't anymore whipped cream there.

"What grade are you in?" Yugyeom tried to change the subject quickly.

"4th, I'm nine. What about you? You look like a 3rd grader." He took a bite out of the sandwich he had just found from his lunch box, looking at Yugyeom with curiosity. 

Yugyeom shook his head, "I'm six, 1st grade"

The boy widened his eyes a little. "Really? You look older to me, but I guess I was wrong." Yugyeom smiled.

"I get that a lot." They talked throughout the whole lunch, about random things they liked. Yugyeom totally forgot about BamBam and Jackson, but they would be fine.

The boy took another bite out of his sandwich right when a teacher blew a whistle for them to line up. He chewed and swallowed before saying, "I better get going. I'll see you later.." He paused, waiting for the younger to tell him his name. 

"Yugyeom" The boy answered.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Yugyeom. My names Jinyoung, and I hope we can be friends." 

Yugyeom nodded as the brunette walked away, grabbing his trash and throwing it away before getting in line with his class. Him and BamBam waved at Jackson, and left the cafeteria and went back to class. "Who was that kid you were talking to?" BamBam asked Yugyeom with a questioning look. "He's a new friend I made! His name is Jinyoung!" BamBam smiled at the youngers excitement. "Glad you made a new friend." They got back to class and Yugyeom was smiling more because he had made a new friend, and he loved having friends.

He had hoped that him and Jinyoung could be friends too.


	2. I Dont Even Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom visits Jinyoung and doesn't quite get the reaction he was hoping for

Yugyeom had met the boy at lunch everyday for two years, growing to be best friends. Jinyoung was moving onto to middle school, and Yugyeom didn't want to believe it. He would miss the older boy, why does he have to leave? 

When Jinyoung told the younger boy he just frowned at the older and crossed his arms, making Jinyoung smile that beautiful smile that made Yugyeom so happy. He wanted to ignore it though and the older eventually frowning and looking at the boy that would miss him so much. 

Jinyoung hadn't told Yugyeom the other part about him moving next to the younger, making him smile again and pull the younger into a hug.

Yugyeom was confused and just stood there, waiting for the older to say something. 

The boy then told Yugyeom that he was moving next to him, making the younger immediately look up and smile widely, hugging the boy tightly. Jinyoung hugged him back then locked their fingers together saying, "What? You're not getting rid of me that easily" Yugyeom would just punch the others arm and they would lay in bed that night, laughing and talking about stupid stuff while holding hands, never once letting go.

One day when Yugyeom was in 5th grade, and Jinyoung was in 7th, he had decided to surprise the older by picking him up. 

Yugyeom thought that he could surprise him, he hadn't seen his best friend in over 2 weeks, and he missed him. 

He already got permission from Jinyoungs mom, her smiling and saying that she was okay with the youngers mother picking him up. She had already loved the boy, knowing that him and Jinyoung would grow up and make each other better people. 

So, that afternoon after school he walked down to Jinyoungs school with his mother, not holding hands because the boy said that it was 'embarrassing', and to that his mother just laughed and shook her head. 

When they arrived at the school, he skipped to the courtyard and looked around for Jinyoung, leaving his mother in front of the school. 

Yugyeom spotted his best friend hanging out with a few guys, which Yugyeom figured was his other friends; he couldn't have just one friend only so Yugyeom was okay with it. He walked over to the group and tapped the 7th graders shoulder. 

He turned around smiling, but then his smile disappeared and turned into a look of worry.

Yugyeom furrowed his eye brows and tilted his head in confusion, the response was a cold stare.

"Hey Jinyoung-ie" He smiled but the look on Jinyoungs face didn't change as one of the unknown friends laughed.

"Jinyoung-ie? That's a cute name, did your mommy come up with it Jinyoung?" The kid laughed and shoved Jinyoung slightly. 

Yugyeom frowned because his best friend was being teased about something so little. 

"I don't even know this kid…lets just get going guys…he's not worth our time" Jinyoung laughed coldly and walked away with his arm around some random girl.

The younger boy stared at the other walk away and tears began to fill his eyes. They weren't…friends?

He didn't understand what was going on so he pushed through the crowd and to his mother, hugging her tight when he saw her. 

"Yugyeom? Yugyeom, what's wrong" She stroked his hair, but he pulled back and began walking the way home, seeing Jinyoung with his friends again and huffing. He could feel the boys gaze on him but he didn’t care, he just kept walking home.

His thoughts on the boy basically rejecting him made him angry, and the boy would have a lot of explaining to do when they got home.

\--

Jinyoung stared as Yugyeom walked down the road and slowly faded away. He thought, 'Please, please don't be mad at me Yugyeom.' 

\--

The younger lied in bed that night, listening to his music and zoning out the world, staring at the ceiling above him, he thought he had just lost his best friend. 

At that moment in time, he was angry, sad, depressed, confused, every emotion sad emotion there was, he just didn't understand what he had done. 

He took an earbud out and listened to the sounds of the birds and wind chimes outside to calm him down, smiling as he heard the crickets and the peaceful melody of the night sounds. 

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on his window. He looked over at his balcony and saw a shadow, standing there out in the darkness. 

Yugyeom froze and slowly got up, grabbing the closest thing to him, which ended up being a shoe, and walked towards the balcony doors.

He put his hand on the cold metal of the door knob and turned It hesitantly, than swinging the door open and throwing the shoe at the black figure. 

"Ow! What the heck Yugyeom? I realize I deserve it but could you give a little warning?" Jinyoung groaned as he was now sat on the ground, rubbing his head.

Yugyeom scoffed and crossed his arms, huffing and looking away. "Why are you here?"

The older stood up finally and looked down at Yugyeom, frowning. "I wanted to say sorry for what I did earlier, can we go inside?" The shorter of the two walked inside and sat on his bed, waiting for Jinyoungs explanation, arms still folded. 

"Look…those kids earlier, they aren't good kids…I just didn’t want them to hurt you so I thought that was the easiest way to do it." Jinyoung stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "But, I thought about it, and I was wrong and I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry."

Yugyeom nodded and then gasped looking at Jinyoung. "You- You saw that?" The younger doesn’t like to cry in front of people, so he was embarrassed. 

"Yeah…" Jinyoung replied looking down. Yugyeom looked away blushing slightly, and then looked back at his best friend. 

"I forgive you, but if you ever do that again, I won't take it." 

Jinyoung nodded furiously, okay with whatever the younger said, and Yugyeom laughed.

"You promise?" Yugyeom held out his pinky, Jinyoung taking it and smiling at the younger.

That night, Jinyoung and Yugyeom lied in bed and listened to music together, talking about school and things that had happened during the day, all while hands and legs were intertwined. They didn't find it weird, so it wasn't. Jinyoung talked about his girlfriend, which Yugyeom found out to be the girl that the older had his arm around. Whenever the topic came up about girls, Yugyeom wouldn't have much to say, and he didn't know why. But he would talk about anything with Jinyoung if it meant that their friendship was okay.

\----

Jinyoung lied.

He broke the promise several times, each time with Yugyeom forgiving him, and understanding why.

This went on for about 3 more years, until Yugyeom couldn’t take it anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this sucked  
> I was wondering if anyone actually likes this??? it sucks ik but idk if anyone reads it  
> this chapter is more backstory, there will probably be one more chapter with backstory than were getting into the good stuff :-) anyway enjoyyyy


	3. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom meets someone who makes his life better, Jinyoung wants to know who he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait but i had to do stuff for school and i planned on uploading like yesterday but i had a lot of stuff going on at home.

Jinyoung had lied to Yugyeom. The boy never stopped making fun of Yugyeom when he was with his friends, and Yugyeom being the clueless kid he was, kept making fun of the poor blonde. He loved Jinyoung, and he knew that his hyung loved him too; he just had a weird way of showing it.

The older boy had started to make fun of Yugyeom.

It started with little things, like hair and style, using a joking tone, so Yugyeom would always laugh with him. But then things changed. Since Jinyoung started to hang out with different people, bad people, he started to make fun of the younger’s personality, looks, and just whole being.

He would say that the younger needed to style his hair better or stop being so "annoying". It was like something was clouding his judgment of Yugyeom, because the younger knew that the older had never cared about his looks, or his personality, the brunette loved Yugyeoms personality before, why not now?

He didn't understand why things were changing, it was like the older boy just didn't want to hang out with Yugyeom anymore, saying that he had 'homework' when he really just wanted to go smoke weed with his friends. And Yugyeom knew that he was smoking, because when he comes home after hanging out with his so called friends, he reeked of the drug.

Whenever he confronted the boy about it, he would say that it was just the cigarette smoke from his dad, but Yugyeom could smell it on his breath too, also, did Jinyoung think that Yugyeom couldn't tell the difference between a cigarette and weed?

Things were changing for the worst, and Yugyeom was scared.

He didn't know how to fix his friend, and he hoped that things would get better.

But they never did.

Jinyoung started to do things worse, drinking and partying and smoking. Yugyeom would always tell the older to be careful but Jinyoung would just wave it off with a chuckle and say "Don't worry about me, you do that too much".

One day though, things started to get slightly better in Yugyeom's life.

He met a boy at his school, by the name of Jungkook.

The boy had brown hair that was shaped around his head perfectly, brown eyes that could make any girl in 8th grade melt, and a body to die for. He had black rimmed square glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, making him look even more amazing. He was just a perfect specimen of hot.

Yugyeom saw the boy and immediately wanted to be friends, because the boy seemed nice and his bunny smile was just adorable to look at. Not to mention the fact that he was very hot, and Yugyeom could see that.

He hadn't understood that it was not straight to think about a guy the way he was thinking, but he just shook his head and walked over to the brunette, introducing himself at lunch, Jungkook sitting with a group of boys that Yugyeom had noticed before, knowing some of them. 

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" 

Yugyeom had known two of them, Chanyeol and Sehun. They were in his science class, both very smart but very disruptive. They would always talk in the back of the room, never paying attention to the lesson because they already knew everything. They were like the popular nerdy kids. They loved school, but they were also very attractive, so most of the girls didn't care about how smart they were, because ninety percent of the time they were staring at the boys' faces.

Chanyeol smiled and nodded at Yugyeom, the younger sitting next to Jungkook and looking over at him. The boy seemed shy, looking down at the table and blinking, not meeting eye contact with Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tapped his shoulder and the boy shyly looked up, looking up through his glasses to see the blonde looking back at him.

"I'm Yugyeom." Yugyeom smiled and big smile, showing his teeth and crinkling his eyes.

The boy just seemed to look back at Yugyeom, not saying anything. He eventually grabbed Yugyeoms hand that the younger was holding out for him to shake and shook it slowly, looking at their hands as they shook.

When neither of them let go, Jungkook pulled his hand back with a slight blush on his cheeks, while Yugyeom just smiled and pat his arms.

He leaned in and whispered into Jungkooks ear, "I think we are going to be _great_ friends." Yugyeom smiled and pulled back, noticing the slight pink tint on the brunettes ears, tilting his head in confusion, wondering why.

Jungkook and Yugyeom grew really close, doing almost everything together.

Yugyeom was sitting at home with Jinyoung on his phone, Jinyoung laying on Yugyeom's bed and listening to music staring at the ceiling. Yugyeom's phone started to ring and the older pulled a headphone out, putting his attention on the blonde on the phone.

"Oh hey Jungkook."

Jungkook? Who is Jungkook? Jinyoung sat up in the bed and pretended to go on his phone, but he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?" Yugyeom smirked and chuckled as the person on the other side of the phone laughed.

" _Yes~ so would you please gyeommie? I really want you to"_

Yugyeom smiled at the nickname, then groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Jinyoung right now though..." Yugyeom looked over at Jinyoung, seeing him on his phone.

'So I have never heard of this 'Jungkook' kid but he knows about me? Yugyeom talks about me?' Jinyoung smirked at that and looked back at his phone, not caring what the rest of their conversation was.

"Okay fine, I'll come. I'll be there in 5 okay?" He hung up the phone and looked over at Jinyoung.

"Hey…my friend needs me right now so I have to go, you can stay here if you want I just have to...take care of something..." Yugyeom looked away and smirked, grabbing the house keys and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung sat up and flung his feet over the bed.

"Just my...friends...house, yeah, he needs help with Math homework. But I'll talk to you later okay? I really have to go." Yugyeom smiled slightly and walked out the door, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Jinyoung behind.

 

\-------------

 

To say Yugyeom felt bad was an understatement, he felt horrible.

He basically just left his best friend of 7 years at his house to go see Jungkook.

But he also felt amazing.

He felt like he could do whatever he wanted, because Jinyoung wasn't there to tell him not to do it, and call him names for trying to leave him behind.

He was certain that if he had stayed any longer after he has told him he was leaving, something stupid would have left Jinyoungs mouth, and he didn't have the patience to hear that tonight.

He was going to see Jungkook anyway, and he was kind of happy.

Because him and Jungkook weren't 'just friends'.

Him and Jungkook were…complicated.

It seemed as though they were what you would call, Friends With Benefits, but Yugyeom wasn't having sex with the boy, he was just making out, maybe a little more than that.

But they never went too far.

Yugyeom isn't that stupid, and neither was Jungkook, but if the slightly older hyung called Yugyeom to come over and 'hang out', you could bet that Yugyeom would go, no problem.

That's why when Jungkook opened his window and pulled Yugyeom in for a kiss, it didn't surprise him.

He smirked against Jungkook's mouth and pulled back, looking at the hyung in front of him.

"Did you miss me or something?" He chuckled and fully climbed in to the olders room, sitting on his familiar bed, and laying down.

Jungkook's room was really cool, the walls a navy blue decorated with posters of KPOP groups that he looked up to. Jungkook had always wanted to be a singer, and he was really influenced by Big Bang and Super Junior. The blonde shared the same interests as Jungkook, loving his room and feeling like home inside of it.

"Well sorry you took so long" Jungkook smiled and lied next to Yugyeom, laying his head on the youngers chest and resting his hand on his stomach.

"What did you want me for Jungkook? I just left Jinyoung probably gaping on my bed right now." The younger laughed and shook his head. "Good, he's being a jerk to you lately anyways." Jungkook got up and started to put a movie in his DVD player. "He deserves it."

"Hey, he may be a jerk, but he's still my best friend, even if he is a fucktard."

Jungkook looked at Yugyeom and glared, the use of the curse word bothering Jungkook.

"Some best friend he is." Jungkook turned on the TV and lied back on the bed, flipping the movie on and watching it with the younger thinking about what Jungkook had said, realizing he was right.

 

\-----

 

Jinyoung hadn't moved from his spot for a good 10 minutes, just sitting there and contemplating on whether or not to be mad at Yugyeom for just leaving him on the bed. He didn't know if he should be mad or let it go, but he was most likely going to let it go.

He knew how much of a jerk he had been to Yugyeom, and he probably deserves every bad thing that comes his way.

He just didn't want to be bullied.

But he was a junior in high school now, why couldn't he just stand up for himself?

He lied back on Yugyeom's bed and sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

_Who the hell is Jungkook?_

Jinyoung didn't know why he cared so much, it was just one of Yugyeom's _friends, nothing more._

So why couldn't Jinyoung get it out of his head?

Was it jealousy? No, Jinyoung doesn't get jealous, not at all, so what could it be.

After 20 minutes of thinking about the younger boy, he sighed and rolled off of the bed, trudging out the door with his head low.

Jinyoungs feelings had been hurt, and that hasn't happened in a _long_ time.

 

\-----

 

After Yugyeom left Jungkooks, he went home and found Jinyoung gone, as expected.

But he felt bad, so he walked next door and climbed up to the window.

Yugyeom had gotten a growth spurt since 7th grade, being significantly taller than most of the kids in his grade, and as a matter of fact, Jinyoungs grade. So the climbing wasn't as hard as it used to be.

When he made it to the top, he tried opening the window, which was already unlocked, and walked in quietly.

Jinyoung was sleeping peacefully on his bed, looking adorable and wrapped into a blanket cocoon.

He cooed and took some pictures with his phone of Jinyoung, smiling the whole time.

His hyung was so cute.

Yugyeom slowly crawled into bed behind Jinyoung, pulling the covers up and wrapping them around himself as well.

Jinyoung stirred and Yugyeom froze, waiting until Jinyoung fell asleep once more, and lying down fully. He pulled Jinyoung closer to him by his waist, so that his front was on Jinyoung's back, and he buried his face in the olders neck.

He smiled and slightly kissed him there, feeling goosebumps form on his neck, but assumed it was from his naturally reaction, because he was still asleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes, tightening his hold slightly and saying, "I love you hyung" then, he drifted off to a deep sleep, not knowing that his best friend was still awake, contemplating what to do with the butterflies in his stomach.

 

\-----

 

*TIME SKIP TO 9TH GRADE*

 

It was now around the middle of Yugyeoms freshmen year, it being hell already.

It was the week of his birthday, and Yugyeom was happy about it, the only thing that Yugyeom wasn't agreeing with, were his father’s constant pestering about whether not he was going to bring a girl to dinner.

Yugyeom's father was waiting for him to tell the man about a girl at school that he liked, or at least thought was cute, but Yugyeom hadn't mentioned anyone at all.

His father was becoming suspicious of what Yugyeom was doing, and he wanted to find out.

Yugyeom was getting tired of it, so he decided to do the only things he could do to get his father to stop asking about girls.

 

He was going to come out, at his birthday dinner…

With Jinyoung there.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE BUT IM SORRY

Guys I am sooooo sorry 

ILL UPDATE RIGHT NOW SO GET HYEP


	5. The Dinner Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit 
> 
> have fun :)

It was time. 

 

Yugyeom was finally coming out to his parents and his best friend, and he was scared shitless.

 

He had no idea how they were going to react. Would they be okay with it? Would they hate him? He just wanted this all to be over and done with so he could move on. The day of his birthday his mother woke him up with an on bed breakfast, and he couldn’t have been any happier. 

 

“Happy Birthday Yugyeommie” She smiled as she set down a cup of steaming hot chocolate down on his nightstand. “Your favorite, Hot Chocolate with extra marshmallows, 3 eggs, 2 pieces of Bacon, and 4 pancakes. You are quite the eater aren’t you?” She laughed and shook her head as she headed towards his door. “Thanks, I love being called a pig ny my own mother.” Yugyeom giggled as he stuffed the pancakes in his mouth.

 

His birthday started off good, and it would probably end horribly.

 

He knew how his father was going to view things, he was just scared of his mother's reaction. He didn’t think that Jinyoung would care. Oh, who was he kidding, Jinyoung would hate him.

 

His stomach churned with anxiety, his heart trembled and his nerves started to mess with his head. All these questions kept bothering him. 

 

After he finished his breakfast he got ready as usual and checked his phone. Jungkook had messaged him along with Jackson and Bambam, but not Jinyoung. He expected one from Jinyoung...but he didn’t get one. He frowned and responded to all of them, but his smile slowly came back seeing how cute Jungkook was. He sent a little selfie of him doing a little finger heart, captioning it with “Sending love your way on this special day, Happy Birthday Yugyeom!!!!”

 

He put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and wondered why Jinyoung hadn’t sent him at least one text.

 

What happened to him?

 

\---------------

 

Jinyoung couldn’t stop thinking of that night. His body reacted so much to Yugyeom’s kiss, let alone his touch. He doesn’t know what this is, he didn’t want this. He was so confused and so many emotions were running through his head. What the hell was Yugyeom doing? He wanted to text him for his birthday but he felt too weird. He couldn’t talk to the boy who confused the hell out of him.

 

\---------------

The day went by surprisingly slow. Yugyeom got to hang out with Jungkook and they may have made out in the bathroom during lunch a bit. Jinyoung wondered when they came out why their lips were so red, but he assumed they had a cold or something.

 

No, Jinyoung wasn’t low-key stalking Yugyeom.

 

Well, he kind of was. He just wanted to figure out how to talk to the boy without feeling awkward or even...intimidated. The younger was so much taller than the older that others would think Yugyeom is his elder, but the boy is 2 grades lower than him. He also wondered why Jungkook always gave Jinyoung death glares. What did Jinyoung do?

 

After the school day ended, Yugyeom went home and walked extra slow today. God, he really did not want to go home. He had to do this, he told himself: ‘Get yourself together Yugyeom, you have to do this’. His strides now became bigger and faster, he needed this to be done and over with more than anything.

 

As he made it home he couldn’t help but dread the fact that his best friend was coming too. 

 

He had a feeling a lot would happen tonight. 

 

*Time Skip a few hours*

 

“Fuck fuck fuck Jungkook I’m so scared” Yugyeom held his left hand up to his forehead and his phone in his right up to his ear. Jungkook yelled from the other side of the phone “Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to stop with the cursing?” Yugyeom chuckled but sighed. “Sorry Hyung it’s just...I don’t know what to do.” Yugyeom fell on his bed. 

 

“Yugyeom! Jinyoung’s here, let's eat dinner!” His father yelled from downstairs.

 

“Coming!” He responded, feeling his nerves rise higher. “I gotta go Jungkook” He said his goodbyes then hung the phone up.

 

He took a minute to collect himself, then walked down the stairs slowly. His best friend slowly came into view, along with his father, who was greeting the older boy with a smile on his face. 

 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s eyes met and they both smiled shy smiles. Yugyeom had fear written in his eyes while Jinyoung had confusion in his. 

 

“Well let’s all sit down, the food’s on the table.” The birthday boy’s mother said as she walked over to the table, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and sat him down.

 

Once they sat down and started eating, they started to chat about little things. But as the dinner went on, Yugyeom’s dad popped the question yet again.

 

“So, how are you with girls at school kiddo? Seeing any cute ones?” He asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. 

 

‘Here we go’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler ngl
> 
> ill write the next chapter tomorrow if I can  
>  thank you to whoever reads this haha


End file.
